Soul Eater Alphabet and numbers
by Black-winged Angel 100
Summary: A series of one shots that contain topics one for every letter in the alphabet and a few numbers.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater Alphabet and numbers

Soul's P.O.V

A-Anthill

I was standing in the kitchen getting some water for me and Maka, we were doing yard work. Like clipping trees and bushes, finishing our half down shed, and such. I heard Maka's high pitched scream and put down the glasses of water. And ran shouting "Maka!"

"Soul!" She shouted back "Ouch! I, OUCH, need you to help me! OUCH! OUCH!"

I ran and came to the hill in the backyard were I had left her too she her bent over brushing her hands franticly and her legs and feet.

"What happened?" I asked. But she didn't answer. _"I shouldn't have left her"_ I picked her up and saw many ants running up and down her legs. I ran with her in my arms and threw her into the pool to get the ants off.

She resurfaced and jumped out and smiled at me "Thank's Soul!" She exclaimed and went to the house and I followed see went inside and I sat and waited. She soon came back out and sat down with a off-white cream and began to rub it on her antbites. I got a hand full and help. "Well, I think that's enough yard work for today." I said and smiled as she laughed in reply.


	2. Chapter 2 B for Babysitting

Soul Eater Alphabet and numbers

Soul's P.O.V

B-Babysitting

I came home late tonight and when I did come home I found Maka casually strolling around in the kitchen grabbing a small jar,spoon, and bowl. She turned towards me and shrieked and stumbled backwards. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling and gently let go. She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry I screamed at you, you scared me."

I looked at her hands and noticed the jar was a jar of baby food.I looked at her and asked "Why are you carrying baby food?"

She looked at me clearly annoyed "I told ya yesterday Soul I am babysitting Tsubaki and Black*Star's baby, Janice."

"Oh yeah,sorry" I replied. "Where is she?"

"Blair's old room." She said. "Can you help me feed her?"

I hardly can help my pregnant miester and wife anymore so I jumped at this chance "Sure!"

_~Ten minutes later~_

I was laughing so hard that I could barely breath. We were trying to feed Janice, and she is a very fussy baby, so she hit the the tray and got food all over Maka and some on me (but not much) poor Maka is covered in baby food.

"Soul! It's not funny!"

I was still laughing incredibly hard. Maka was glaring at me when-

"MAKA CHOP!"

"_Maka_!" I whined. Then the front door bell rang. Maka stood and answered the door. Tsubaki and Black*Star were standing there. At the sight of Maka and me Black*Star laughed and Tsubaki put a hand on Maka's shoulder and said "What happened are you ok?"

"I'm fine just some diffculties during dinner."

Tsubaki's eyes widened and she said "Oh my I am so sorry."

Maka shook her head and said,"No worries, I need the experince." Then she put her hand on her slighlty swollen belly.

Tsubaki smiled and picked up Janice and said her Thank You's and left dragged Black*Star behind her.

Maka looked at me and smiled. She began to walk to her room saying ,"I'm gonna take a shower."

I thought to myself _"I'm glad that got to help her babysit."_


	3. Chapter 3Author's note

Author's Note

_Guys, I am stuck on what to do for the next chapter and I need some help. If you have any suggestions please P.M. me._

_Sincerely,_

_**Black-winged Angel 100**_


	4. Chapter 4 C for Crush

~Chapter 3-C-Crush~

Thanks to SoulEaterIsLIFE for the suggestion I liked it alot. 

Soul's P.O.V

Me and Maka were sitting in Stein's class doing whatever, Maka was reading, of course, and I was talking to Black*Star.

When suddenly Stein walked in and he shouted "Attention Class!".

I stopped talking and Maka stopped reading. Everyone was looking at Stein.

He said "Okay class we have a new student his name is Jared and I want you to make him feel welcome."

Then a boy with light brown hair, dark green eyes, and lightly tanned skin walked in.

Stein turned to him and said, "Choose a seat where ever you like."

Jared nodded to him walked to the stairs leading up. He looked around then I saw his eyes meet Maka's. He climbed up and took the empty seat beside her.

"Hello!" greeted Maka.

"Hello, sugar!" Jared answered.

Maka blushed.

I felt my blood rush in my ears. _**How dare he talk to MY MAKA!**_ I thought. And then I was confused 'My Maka?' where did that come from?

When class was over we had lunch. I was about to go to Maka when Black*Star began to talk to me so I talked to him. When we got to the lunch room I saw Maka talking to Jared. He asked her something and Maka looked shocked. Then she shook her head. He looked upset and said something. She looked angry. And started to walk away and he grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She struggled to brake free. He just smiled then she shouted "Let me go! Soul help!" I stood instantly.

I ran over there and she was still struggling. I pulled her free and hugged her close. I then punched the loser's nose and I felt it brake under my knuckles. I shouted at him since it was just Black*Star, Tsubaki, Jared and Maka. "You leave MY MAKA alone!" Jared stood and ran off. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

Everyone but Maka chorused "YOUR Maka?" I blushed and said "I need to talk to you Maka." She nodded. When we got under I far away tree I said. "What were you and Jared talking about?"

She looked down and said, "Well, he asked me if I would leave you and be his meister, I shook my head and he said that was stupid to pick you over him. And I started to leave and thats when he grabbed me."

I nodded.

She said, "Soul?"

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Are we still friends or more?"

"What do you want to be?"

"M-M- More"

"Me too," I answered with a smile.

_**The end**_

R&R give me suggestions for D


	5. Chapter 5 d for don't drop me

Chapter 4- D- Don't drop me

Soul's P.o.v

I sighed as I thought about today

Flashback

_**Me and Maka were fighting a kishin on top of a tall building not quite a sky scraper. But still rather tall. That's were it all started.**_

(Normal p.o.v)

_**Maka and Soul were fighting hard against the kishin. The kishin got in a lucky shot and knocked Soul out of Maka's hands. Maka gasped and then ducked as the kishin tried to take off Maka's head. Soul transformed back just as the kishin picked up Maka by the back of her jacket and threw her over the edge of the tall building. Soul sprinted to the edge and just barely caught Maka's hand. **_

_**"Soul!" Maka gasped out,"I thought you were just going to let him drop me over the side." **_

_**"Never," Soul replied.**_

_**He pulled her up and transformed back. Then Maka finished the kishin off but just as he died he hit Maka sending Soul in one direction and Maka in the other. When he transformed into a human he saw her tottering on the edge. **_

_**"Maka!"Shouted Soul just as she fell over the edge.**_

_**Again he sprinted to catch her. He missed. He dove over the edge after her. He caught her hand and the edge of a nearby building. He pulled himself up and then began to pull Maka up and his hand slipped a little. They both gasped.**_

_**"Don't drop me." said Maka.**_

_**"I won't." promised Soul. Then he pulled her up.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Soul's p.o.v

I just couldn't believe how close I was losing my wife and miester. I rolled over and pulled said wife close to me. She sighed contently and snuggled closer. "I won't drop you I promise." I told her before drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 E for Ever and ever

~Chapter 5 e-ever and ever~

Soul's p.o.v.

I was lying on my bed thinking aboutwhat to say to Maka to make her feel better. She is convinced I will leave her eventually. I thought about telling her that I'm staying with her because I'm scared about what Spirit and Kid will do if I break her heart but decided against it. I was thinking very hard when Maka called me for dinner just as I got it. I ran and hugged her and said,"Maka I promise to love you for ever and ever." She hugged me back and said,"And I love you for twice as long."


	7. AN

Hey guys~!

I know its been a super duper DUPER long time since I wrote..well.. anything. I am so sorry! But I'm trying to get back into writing. So I would love if y'all would give me some ideas for a chapter for the next letter: F.

Thanks for your support!

Love and Snuggles

~Black-winged Angel 100


	8. Chapter 8 F for Fail

F: Fail

Soul sighed. _'Why..of all people. My meister and bookworm.. Maka..' _Oh yes, Soul had it bad. He had fallen head over heels for his sweet meister.

Her newly developed, and nicely rounded Soul might add, chest. Her slight hips. Her flat stomach. Oh so long legs. Yes, Maka had grown up. She now wore mostly jeans or skirts with flattering tops.

Soul gazed to look at the young woman next to him. She was sitting curled up on the couch. Her sandy blond hair loose down her back. Her jewel green eyes tracing the lines of the book she was reading. He smiled at her facial expressions. If she was excited, her eyes widen and the quickly read on. If she was confused, she mad a baffled face and reread that line. If she was sad, her eyes grew solemn. Happy, she would give a lil smile an sometimes reread that line. He smiled as she gave a baffled look, flipped back a couple pages an reread a passage before continuing on.

_'God.. She's so beautiful.. And strong.. and kind.. Smart.. Sweet.. Heh. Tiny-tits isn't so bad now that I'm a Death Scythe. She's so..relaxed now..' _

"Soul, is there something you want to talk about?" Soul jumped at her voice. And was startled to see that she had stopped reading and caught him staring.

"Er.." _'NOT cool, Soul' _He scolded himself. "No..?"

"Soul, are you sure? Soul?!" Soul had gotten up, and bolted, leaving Maka sitting on the couch alone and confused. "..Eh..?"

Soul panted in his room, leanin on the door.

_'NOT. COOL.' _


End file.
